carsvgmodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars: The Video Game: Mods
''Cars: The Video Game: Mods Cars: The Video Game is a first Cars game by Rainbow-Studios, the same developer team that created Mater-National and helped with Cars: Race-O-Rama. Race-O-Rama tho was developed more by Incinerator Studios rather than Rainbow Studios. Although Cars: The Video Game and Cars: Mater-National are having practically the same game files architecture, Cars: The Video Game is way harder to mod. It is very, and i mean very demanding. One slightiest mistake (missing . / ! [] or other symbols) can break your game so it will crash continously. It's highly recommended to backup the game's data everytime you are modding something, because really you don't want to lose all the changes you have made. That's why Mater-National was choosen for Superdrive/Hi-Octane mod. It is easier to mod, and overall Mater-National is more... Futuristic? to play. Average graphics, no "cant minimize the game" trouble and other other stuff. Downloads: There's no much to download yet. Every mod that is made for The Video Game is unstable at the moment. In future - there will be mods for Cars: The Video Game, that's for sure! HOW TO OBTAIN THE GAME '''1. Steam: '''https://store.steampowered.com/app/331160/DisneyPixar_Cars/ The most easiest and comfortable way to buy this game. It is reccomended to buy a 3-games bundle Disney Cars Classics (Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National, Cars: Radiator-Springs Adventures) to get into the modding process completely. '''POSITIVE SIDES:' 1. Licensed game, without any complicated problems which pirated or disc versions have 2. You can't lose it: it is available to download at any time 3. Compressed size: doesn't require as much hard drive space as the versions which are on the disc 4. Multiple language support: English, German, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Polish, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Norwegian and Swedish. 5. Trusted publisher. 6. You can recover your game's data if you did something wrong 7. Your save-game is on the Steam-Cloud, meaning you won't lose it at all. 8. Game could be minimized to the system tray, while the other versions of the game could be closed only by using ALT + F4 or via Main Menu. NEGATIVE SIDES: 1. Expensive. 19.99$ per game (depends on a region you live in actually, in Russia, for example, one game costs ~5$ without any sales, and the Disney Cars Classics bundle costs somewhere ~8 dollars) 2. Different exe file architecture (for example you can change your FPS-Cap on the pirated or disc version of the game editing the exe file of the game, but on Steam you can't - it is completely different) 3. 30 FPS-Cap People are complaining that the Steam version of the game is crashing regurarly. Don't trust them! It is very easy to solve without any additional downloads, just follow this Steam guide to solve the problem: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1902446302 2. Disc version of the game And if you don't like Steam for some reason - you can find it on the disc. But it has multiple differences that could be a very big problem if you are a modder. POSITIVE SIDES: 1. If you are VERY lucky - you can find a disc with this game for a ~5$ or so. Doubtful positive side, but still. 2. A fine addition to your collection 3. The game's exe file is in it's comfortable architecture. And that is... pretty much all the positive sides the disc version has. NEGATIVE SIDES: 1. It is hard to find a working disc from a trusted seller. Even if you do - it is quite expensive, somewhat close to Steam. 2. If you order it from an internet-store like eBay or Amazon - it is most likely you'll have to wait ~1 month for it to arrive. 3. You can lose the disc, it could be damaged by you or by the seller. Long story short - you can easily lose the game. 4. The game will require the disc everytime you'll have a wish to play. It's even a bigger problem if you don't have a disc drive, which costs ~30$ in addition. 5. No multi-language support. 6. You can't save your save-game from deletion. 7. You can't minimize the game to the system's tray. And that's why Steam version is recommended. It is the easiest way to have the game for a modder. 3. PIRACY We REALLY DO NOT reccomend to go with this way. POSITIVE SIDES: NONE. NEGATIVE SIDES: 1. You can get a virus. 2. Extra un-needed files in your game's directory 3. Violating the law. 4. All the negative sides Disc-version has. CONCLUSION: Buy the Steam version of Cars: The Video Game. HOW TO MOD There's 2 programs with which you can mod the game. 1. QuickBMS (https://aluigi.altervista.org/quickbms) - by Luigi Auiremma One thing you should know right away - it is completely free. It's a very popular program among all the modders from the world. Multiple games were successfully modded using this program. It is 10 years old for now, and the developer/publisher is, i can say, trusted. It's very simple to use, although it uses something like a command prompt (cmd), but it's just the theory. On the practice though, it's very simple. You just extract the pak you need - do your thing with the files - repack it back (reimport if you like this name more). And one more positive side of this program - it doesn't require much space and doesn't have a ton of files in it's directory. To mod the game you need - you need a certain script, every which was made by the developer of QuickBMS itslef (Luigi Auiremma). For Cars: The Video Game you need a Rainbow.Script (which says Cars: Race-O-Rama, xbr and etc.) QuickBMS, actually, supports only Extract-Reimport system. You can't add any new files to the game, for example. 2. Watto Game Extractor This program is not so popular comparing to QuickBMS, but it has some more functions compared to QuickBMS. It can be very comfortable to work with this program, but there's multiple uncomfortable things you need to know: 1. This program requires Java. It could be a problem for someone. 2. Free version of the program can't do much. You need a full version of the program to work with the game properly. Full version costs 10$. 3. Currently QuickBMS has more reputation than Watto Game Extractor. We can't say that should you use this program or not. It is your choice. But in the modding community everyone chooses the program he likes, and both of these are good. STAFF: TBA.